


face to face

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn makes himself look like other people, Canon Compliant, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, Illusions, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "Perhaps if I change the way I look this will be easier for you," Ardyn says, and Noctis clenches his fists and squeezes his eyes shut.It's for the crystal, he tells himself.Do what he wants and he'll let you have the crystal.





	face to face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



> WARNINGS: Check the tags and archive warnings, please. This is extremely, extremely dubious consent to the point where it's basically rape. **Also contains spoilers for Episode Ignis**.

"Perhaps if I change the way I look this will be easier for you," Ardyn says, and Noctis clenches his fists and squeezes his eyes shut. _It's for the crystal_ , he tells himself. _Do what he wants and he'll let you have the crystal. You can't beat him in a fight, you're not strong enough, not on your own. Don't even think about it._

"Noct?" Noctis opens his eyes and looks up, startled by the sound of Prompto's voice. Ardyn is gone, and in his place Prompto stands, looking at him expectantly.

"You're not him," Noctis mutters under his breath. "You're not Prompto."

"Of course not," Ardyn says in Prompto's voice, with Prompto's face. He touches Noctis's cheek with Prompto's hand, and Noctis tries not to flinch. "Your little blonde friend is so desperately in love with you, you know. Surely you've indulged yourself with him a few times." The hand moves down the side of his cheek, cupping his jaw, and Noctis can feel the puff of Prompto's-- _Ardyn's_ breath against his lips. He must let something show on his face, because Ardyn says, "No? Well, there's no time like the present," and then Ardyn is kissing him and he can't breathe. _It's for the crystal, he'll let you have the crystal_ , Noctis repeats over and over in his head.

It's not Prompto. It's not Prompto, but it _feels_ like Prompto, _smells_ like Prompto, _sounds_ like Prompto, right down to the tone of his laugh when he pulls back. And when Ardyn starts mouthing his way down Noct's throat, it's Prompto's hair that tickles Noct's chin.

He holds himself as still as possible while Ardyn strips him, then takes his cock in Prompto's mouth and sucks him to hardness. Noctis has to look away at that, not wanting to see this mockery of a scene he's imagined on more than one lonely night. He doesn't want this, doesn't want it to be like this, doesn't want to allow Ardyn to do these things to his body, but he's alone and he needs the crystal. Luna died so he could fulfill his destiny and he's going to do whatever it takes to make sure she didn't sacrifice herself for nothing.

After he comes in Prompto's mouth, he can't help the disgusted shiver that runs through him at the sound of Ardyn's laughter in Prompto's voice.

***

"Now that you're warmed up," Ardyn says, briefly in his own body again, "shall we move on to something a little more . . . active?"

"No," Noctis says, when Ardyn morphs into Gladio in front of him. "No, _stop_ , this isn't-- this isn't a fucking _game_!"

"Isn't it? I rather think it is -- and I'm winning. You _do_ want the crystal, don't you?" Gladio's hulking form crowds Noctis against the wall, his hands coming down on either side of Noct's head. "Come now, Noct, I'm trying to make this good for you. Don't tell me you've never wondered whether your Shield is as impressively large below the belt as he is above. I know _I_ certainly have." Noctis closes his eyes and turns his face away, and Ardyn chuckles with Gladio's voice.

"Do you suppose your Shield is a gentle giant?" Ardyn asks as he lifts Noctis up with one hand. "Would he open you up slowly, or would he shove right in?" He punctuates his words with the brush of a slick finger over Noct's asshole, and Noctis clenches up. Ardyn laughs with Gladio's booming voice. "Don't worry, I have no desire to make this painful for you. At least, not physically."

"Fuck you," Noctis growls.

"I rather intended this the other way around," Ardyn says mildly.

Whatever else Ardyn is, he's a man of his word. He opens Noctis up slowly and carefully, Gladio's big, calloused fingers pushing inside him and rubbing his prostate until he's hard again and panting. And when Ardyn thrusts Gladio's cock into him, Noct's fingers scrabble for purchase on his shoulders.

Ardyn fucks him like Noctis always thought Gladio might: hard and deep but not too fast, rough but always careful of pushing too far. It's maddening, and Noctis hates every second of it, especially when Ardyn changes the angle, folding Noctis nearly in half, and starts hitting his prostate with every thrust.

He doesn't stop until Noctis comes, tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes; only then does he pull out and spend himself across Noct's belly.

***

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Ardyn says, this time with Ignis's voice. Noctis opens his eyes and Ignis's face swims into view above him, kind and concerned, and he _knows_ it's not Ignis, but tears flow freely from his eyes anyway, and he turns his face into the hand caressing his cheek. "You've done wonderfully," Ignis's voice says. "So brave, sacrificing yourself for the greater good. Let me take care of you, now."

Ignis's fingertips move down his neck, then his chest, smoothing over the bruises left by Gladio's huge hands. Noctis is a mess, covered in lube and come, but Ardyn gathers him up in Ignis's arms, pulling his back to Ignis's chest. "Stop," Noctis protests weakly when Ignis's hands dip between his legs, but he knows Ardyn won't stop.

"Ignis would want to make you feel good," Ardyn says with Ignis's voice as he starts to stroke Noct's overstimulated cock. "Out of all of your friends, he's the most devoted. There's no room for anyone else in Ignis's heart but his king." Somehow, against all reason, his cock starts to get hard in Ignis's hand, with Ignis's long fingers moving over him in a rhythm determined by Ardyn. "Come now," Ardyn says, "you can go one more time. Ignis has already given so much for you, can't you give this to him?"

"You're not Ignis," Noctis gasps as the hand stroking him tightens. But it's Ignis's cheek pressing against his own, Ignis's lips on his neck, Ignis cradling him in his arms, coaxing him inexorably toward a third orgasm.

"Perhaps not, but you wish I were. And with good reason; no king ever had a more dedicated servant. Did he ever tell you how he lost his sight?" Noctis shakes his head. He doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to come again, but Ardyn is going to make him come, is pushing him toward the precipice with the gentle motion of his slick hand. As Noctis draws a sharp breath, an unbidden whine in the back of his throat, Ardyn continues whispering in his ear in Ignis's voice. "He was ready to die for you. He put on the Ring to protect you, and he paid the price." Noct's heart thunders in his chest but it's too late, he's too far gone. His cock jerks, spitting out a few spare drops but mostly coming dry as he sobs, tears pouring down his cheeks.

The body behind him and the arms around him morph back into Ardyn, still fully dressed, as Noctis pants for breath. Ardyn stands up, casually dumping him onto the floor, where he struggles to get back onto his feet with shaky legs. "Well then," Ardyn says, setting his hat back on his head, "don't let me keep you. I believe you have a crystal to find."

***

He's just managed to get all his clothes back on when his friends come rushing in yelling his name, having finally found him.

"Noct, are you alright?" Ignis asks urgently, reaching out for him.

Noctis jerks away. "Don't touch me," he snaps, before he can think better of it. Ignis backs away, his face tight. "I'm-- I'm fine."

"You sure dude? You look like--"

"Let's just go," Noctis says, cutting Prompto off. The way Prompto is looking at him reminds him of Ardyn's words coming out of Prompto's mouth, and he turns away.

***

Ardyn is true to his word. There are no more obstacles on their path to the crystal, and when he steps out into its light, his mind blank of everything but his goal, Noctis almost feels relieved.

Something floats through the air toward him, catching his eye. He reaches out a hand, and a single sylleblossom petal lands in it.

"Luna?"

She's there, between him and the crystal, glowing softly in her white dress, smiling at him just as she had before she died. "Fulfill your destiny," she says, and Noctis reaches out and puts his hand on the crystal.

It shouldn't surprise him when the vision of Luna transforms into Ardyn, looming over him as he struggles against the gravitational pull of the crystal sucking him in. Ardyn removes his hat and bows, black ichor dripping from his eyes. "Farewell for now, _dear_ Noctis," he says, and Noctis screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for [freosan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan) for beta and [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) for encouragement!


End file.
